Talk:Sera
Earth We maybe should put somewhere on the page about the resembence to earth. Does the planet earth exist in the GoW universe? --80.123.22.5 21:40, 30 July 2007 (UTC) I fully expect that in GoW2 the twist is that Sera is/was an Earth colony, and that the Locust are fighting to reclaim their home planet. 24.5.146.221 11:41, 26 November 2007 (UTC) that wont come until gears of war three its going to turn out that marcus' dad worked with the locust or maybe even created them but im sure its going to involve delta team switching sides and getting some crimson armor from the locust I find that to pretty unlikely, given the hatred for Delta the Queen displays. I dont think the Gears are going to go mutinous. Besides, its highly likely that it WAS their home planet; But its also almost certain they attacked because of the Lambent, as is explained in Gears of War 2. Because the Humans and Locust live in totally different biomes (Terrestrial and Subterranean) they can live in relative peace- However, the Lambent are driving the Locust to attack to gain land and resources from humans. The locust aren't as much against the Humans as they are against the Lambent. However, thats not to say the Locust are big fans of humanity. They want their planet. And we're on it. Iron Angel 17:27, 18 November 2008 (UTC) If it was an earth colony wouldnt they have left or gotten help from Earth when the locust attacked? Could it be a parallel universe where by some miracle life began on Sera and not on Earth, as if we had colonised it it would have been mentioned at some point in the games or comics? - matt98 11:42 16 May 2010 (UTC) A possible answer to this dilema can be found on the page entitled "Human" found on this wiki. In the infobox of the article it states that the homeworld of the humans is Sera. I however find this answer to have problems for sevearl reasons. For the humans to live on the planet for such a time and never notice the locust would be unlikely. One may oppose this view by saying that the Locust are a subterrainean species and therefore would have little interaction with humans. But we know that during the Era of Silence that there was an energy crisis on Sera that involved petroleum and eventually solve with imulsion and therefore there must have been drilling into the crust. It would be unlikely for the two to have evolved on this planet simply because the actions by the humans going on for such a period of time would probably affect the Locust alot sooner had this been the human homeworld. It is also unlikely that the Humans came from Earth. The reason being that while some of the technology in Gears of War others seem to be either modern or outdated. An example is the longshot sniper rifle. In the modern day we have semi-automatic sniper rifles. Now the longshot is a bolt action rifle. We do still have a few bolt action rifles in the military but they have been largely replaced by the newer magazine fed variants. This parallel technology indicates that humans came to Sera from a planet other than Earth and colonized it. I'd have more evidence for why it wouldn't be Earth but I've forgotten most of that arguement.--Mand'alore te Kote 00:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Mandalore, you speak as though what you speak is fact. It has never been stated Earth does not exist in the GoW universe, and it has not been stated that it does. Nor is it stated humankind originated from Sera. Until then I think we're going with the "assumption" that we originated from Sera, or that it is so far into the future humankind has no memory of Earth. -- Guest ::The talk page is not a forum!--Chairman Jack the Black 09:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I believe that Sera (which is 92.37 light years away) was colonized 3 centuries ago (2431) with more than a thousand humans on a ship. I believe that Earth lost contact with the ship and those people and it appears that these people lost some of their memories after they crashed on the planet. After they crashed on Sera, they started to build a town. Then 2 centuries later, there population reached to more than 3 billion which means they have separate nations MQ 00:02, Nov. 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Guess who is getting blocked for violating talk pages rules.--JacktheBlack 23:14, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It states that Vectes naval base was built during the age of muskets which is closely related to pre-industrial earth.so basically saying Benjamin Franklin built a rocket ship to sera.It seems that there is no earth and probobly no earth at all and deos it matter if there is an earth at least there is SeraNolands Intergalactic House of Pancakes 05:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Moon Squireyoung 14:48, June 13, 2010 (UTC) . References I know I added a couple references with ?? for the page number, but I wanted to assure I fully intend on fleshing those out. I just haven't found the correct page number yet, but hopefully this weekend that will be up and running. 22:47, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Sera facts and the new book Seras has 26 hours a day but it dos not mention anything about Earth and Ciffy B said their is no Earth!!! but on the giant Continent idk, I know their is the "southen islands" which each are independent from each other. Bernie and Tai are from their but Bernie has no tribal tats like Tai since their both different. And the Pesang troops are from Jacinto and if u played GoW 2 or read the book u knw It borders the ocean. Since the battle of Aspho Fields started as a naval attack. --JacktheBlack 19:40, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :Eric Nylund was also interviewed about Earth and commented that the connection to Sera was a secret that would be revealed in time. I distinctly remember reading in the book that someone commented about colonization many centuries ago, and I also distinctly remember them talking about how the COG military is almost entirely land based, because the planet's landmass is almost entirely combined into one landmass, and that the navy previous to emergence day was amphibious assault and the like because of this fact. I'm rereading the book, so I hope to add these citations soon. If I was in error, I'll post that as well. P03 James 20:45, 23 November 2008 (UTC) aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh i see, you havent figured it out then. It is obvious, earth doesnt exsist anymore. Earth is dead and thats why our species is on sera. ralok 07:57, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I find it funny that even though Sera has a 26 hour day, in Gears 1 there are alot of open 24 hours signs. [[User:Squireyoung|Squireyoung]] 17:26, April 8, 2011 (UTC) **GoW 2 have a lot of 24 hours clocks and too.--JacktheBlack 17:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) it may be that it is twenty six of our hours, but the native serans still divide the time into twenty four equal portions. ralok 11:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Peraspha and Berephus ? Are they from the comic book? I Google both and got no search results.--Jack Black 16:45, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :They were mentioned in the novel. Peraspha was the military base near Aspho Point, and the Ostri Signal Corp had the Hammer of Dawn data backed up there. COG forces flattened it with a bombing run or two while the raid on Aspho Point winded down. :Berephus was a city some distance away from Aspho Point. The COG Navy began shelling Berephus to distract Ostri forces from the Aspho Raid. Lieutenant Baird Comm-Link'' '' 14:54, 6 December 2008 (UTC) *Okay thanks i go find the source soon as possible--Jack Black 17:01, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Proof Sera is Earth, or Developer Oversight located I think I have found definitive evidence left by Epic that Sera is indeed Earth, transposed some time in the geological future. In the Collectibe for Hive, Priorities, "Locust Terminal", if the "Hide Info" button is selected a dot-matrix map can be seen in the top third of the screen. It is clearly a map of Earth, although South America and a good portion of North America seem to have sunk underwater. Also, ley-lines can be seen - although what they represent I do not know. This is either a result of a texture developer copy/pasting a stock map image by accident, or much more likely, a direct hint that Sera is Earth after some major geological event. I think it is intentional due to the attention to detail by Epic in the other Collectibles, such as the legible/correct fake-languange symbols on the Trinity of Worms artifact and the Kantus Scrolls/Tablets. It's a bit late in the noticing, but I don't see it mentioned elsewhere. There is a third possibility though; it could be another Battlestar Galactica-like two-identical-planet syndrome. : p --Civil Protection C13-06A 12:21, November 13, 2009 (UTC) It's doubtful that Sera and Earth are the same planet because the subterrainean geography differs. The locust live deep under the surface of Sera rather than just below the surface. If the hollow was located in approximately the same position as it would be on Earth, it would probably be located near or within the mantle resulting in the Locust extinction. Also the inside of the Earth's crust is neither hollow nor does it have enough oxygen inside it to sustain life, while the pressure that deep into Earth's crust would probably crush any human down there. I am not saying this type of planet is impossible, but it certainly doesn't match up with Earth.--Mand'alore te Kote 00:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sera...Ares? Has anyone else noticed that Sera backwards is Ares? I don't know if this is relevant but Gears of War sounds like God Of War (not the game) which is what Ares is, god of war. Whether this matters or not i just wanted to point it out. This could be how Sera got its name or was just randomly picked. SilentSiren117 20:39, January 16, 2010 (UTC)SilentSiren117 Seasons i've got an idea of wahat the seasons are on sera and what they are the equivelants of and what order they are in. Thaw - Spring Bloom - Summer Brume - Autumn Frost - Winter - User: Matt98 21:34 May 20 2010 (UTC) This is not speculation. Marcus Phoenix uses the word "winter" in Gears of War: Anvil Gate around page 150. I was shocked that he used it and remember it specifically. Clinton.partain 02:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Clinton.partain :That would be speculation.--Chairman Jack the Black 20:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC im confused if it is in the game . . . how is it non-canon. (im talking about the map) ralok 05:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Because its a easter egg. The tech desiger that made the map got his job at epic by dressing up in the stormtrooper custom.--JacktheBlack 21:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) How can it be an easter egg? I need to see this cut scene, if it is something there .. . . a map used by the people of sera . . . then it is a canon map. If something is there, you cannot just . . . say it isnt canon. If so I am declaring Dom an easter egg and thus not canon ralok 19:15, September 15, 2011 (UTC) *It's an Easter Egg because it was a rejected map of Sera that they stuck in the game for fun. If you look at the names on the map, you can see they are all related to Star Wars in some way. It's just a joke.--The Forgotten Jedi 21:04, September 15, 2011 (UTC) And . . . . your assertion is based on what? Who said these things other than yourselves? ralok 21:57, September 15, 2011 (UTC) *The designer who created the map has said it is just an easter egg. It is non-canon.--The Forgotten Jedi 22:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I think you are confused, you need some sort of actual SOURCE for this information. Because I said so, is not valid sourcing. Provide a link to this mans declaration of it being an easter egg ralok 12:22, September 16, 2011 (UTC) **Mate is a map with Star Wars related references. No "real" COG or UIR nations are on the map. It just the map of the real world middle east messed up with Star Wars name. http://www.flickr.com/photos/chrisbartlett/3019089047/in/set-72157608811929784 --JacktheBlack 14:24, September 16, 2011 (UTC) oh lord you people . . . listen . . . I dont believe for a second that terrible map is an actual map of sera, but if it was in the game in any form then we have no choice but to accept it as some sort of canon! unless specifically stated by someone with an official standing to not be canon. It isnt our choice to make what is canon and what isnt to the gears of war universe! ralok 19:34, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Easter Eggs are not canon. --JacktheBlack 19:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay we are going in circles here, you are not providing any proof that it is an easter egg! you are not providing any proof that it is not canon! You are not providing a source for this information. The only source is you or someone else saying so! Nor does the maps presence in the game negate overall known aspects of sera geography (as it can be a much smaller map not depicting the entirety of the planet!) Now, there is a reason why I have gotten into an edit war, trying to change the content on the main page, because I believe thoroughly that this IS an easter egg and IS NOT canon, but a source is needed otherwise you cannot back up these facts, nor proove they are facts. ralok 23:06, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Its a Easter egg. End of story.--JacktheBlack 06:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I really really dont want to get into a big arguement, I BELIEVE YOU, but you are not providing a source for that information. You are saying it is an easter egg because you say so . . . that isnt how sourcing works ralok 11:31, September 17, 2011 (UTC) List of all animals/sea creatures/hollow creatures Would an addition of a list of All animals benefit this page?--JacktheBlack 22:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) *Maybe, but most animals on Sera are also found on earth, except for the creatures from the Hollow. And I don't think we need pages for all of those animals.--The Forgotten Jedi 22:48, June 17, 2011 (UTC) **I do, since some of the animals do play apart in the books while others are mentioned, I think we show the biodiversity of Sera.--JacktheBlack 22:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ***Plot relevant animals would be fine: we already have Dog, Cat, Monkey, and Ape. I don't think monkey is needed, and I really can't think of any animals that have been mentioned that are plot relevant. I have no problem with listing the animals, but I don't think we need pages for rabbits, deer, and sea gulls. I think most people know what those are.--The Forgotten Jedi 22:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ****Well the hyperinclusionist in me disagree.--JacktheBlack 23:02, June 17, 2011 (UTC) *****I just don't see the need for those pages. I think we need a third opinion.--The Forgotten Jedi 23:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ******Agree.--JacktheBlack 23:13, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Earth? There is no earth.Most likly this is a parallel universe in which Sera is earth simple .earth =1 moon 1 sun Sera =1 moon 1 sun.so basically saying that Sera is the earth ,but in a parallel universe and earth is the sera in a parallel universe which is my most logical explanation.Nolands Intergalactic House of Pancakes 03:47, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Please respect the talk header.--JacktheBlack 03:55, March 1, 2012 (UTC) New Main Image Suggested I suggest we get a new image of Sera if one exists. Is this possible anyone? Because the main image is just TERRIBLE. You can't see anything on it.Fire Eater (talk) 01:01, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Second Moon First, one moon. Now two moons. wtf? Tehdrone (talk) 03:52, June 16, 2015 (UTC)tehdrone *Ben does say in Gears 2 that Sera has more then one moon, he just words it incorrect and makes it sound like he's talking about Risea. In the image near the top of the page it shows one just because its from a certain angle, in the one you posted they are closer together.--Parasidian (talk) 04:15, June 16, 2015 (UTC) *But we don't know if he is talking about Risea or Sera. I approve about the angle. Tehdrone (talk) 04:29, June 16, 2015 (UTC)tehdrone There is a Globe ingame (Gears 3) so... there is a globe of the planet ingame in Gears of War 3... It is in Griffins office, and is visible during the curscene. Can we get an extracted version of that globe seen close up by anyone who knows how to do that, or can we at least get a picture of it ingame in this article... ralok (talk) 14:12, October 23, 2016 (UTC) *Yeah, I've seen them too. Scattered around the campaign and in RAAM's Shadow. I'll see what I can do. Sergeant Blige (talk) 10:42, October 24, 2016 (UTC)